


Where You Lead, I Shall Follow

by DMitchell1985



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether they’re headed into bed or into the next life, George doesn’t care about the destination, just the company he keeps on the journey there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Lead, I Shall Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Being Human_ or any of the characters associated with the show. 
> 
> **Author’s Notes:** This is my attempt at a ‘just because’ porn drabble, but a tiny bit of plot slipped in. The color of Mitchell’s/Aidan Turner’s eyes is still something of a mystery to me. Some people say that they are dark brown, but in pictures and in the first episode of "Being Human," you can clearly see that they are not. In fact, they often look green. I finally decided to go with a light brown, because I honestly don’t know for sure one way or the other.

It feels as though George’s lungs might abandon all hope and collapse in on themselves when he finally finds himself being welcomed into the slick comfort of Mitchell’s mouth. The three of them had been doing their absolute best to avoid the seemingly inevitable press of skin upon skin upon skin, since the moment Mitchell and George had discovered their unexpected housemate. 

This was in spite of the fact that it took only a shared flicker of George’s and Mitchell’s eyes, and for their equally-stunned ghost to turn her back to the pair, to have them both jabbing their fingers in Annie’s direction and silently laying claim for themselves.

It took a second longer for them to wonder why they were being so selfish and couldn’t just share.

Somewhere between George’s stuttering, Mitchell’s naked hunger, and Annie’s sweet blushing, they dug through the mushy alphabet soup of their minds to select half-uttered words to form somewhat desperate pleas for _please_ and _now_ and _let’s just fuck already!_ They found little else to say in the frenzied crash of supernatural bodies that followed as they shed their clothes and inhibitions, all the while stumbling together up the stairs to George’s bedroom. 

The tug of Annie’s teeth on George’s earlobe promised that he wouldn’t last five bloody minutes with the two of them going at him like the whole world was going to end if they slowed down for even their next breath. It’s enough that any bloke with a shred of pride would be rightly embarrassed to feel their balls drawing up so quickly when things had barely begun. But, the torturously delicious scrape of teeth on George’s heated skin swore that it was okay.

That it was a hell of a whole lot better than okay. 

That it was the best fucking thing that had happened to him in months or possibly his entire life. 

So, he _had_ to lie back and enjoy it, right?

"All right?" Annie whispered low in his ear, as though she was afraid that speaking any louder would shatter the moment into irreparable pieces.

George chokes down the beginnings of a helpless whimper and silently nods his assent as his eyes slip close for half a heartbeat. When his eyelashes part just enough to allow for sight, his favorite pair of golden brown eyes are already peering up at him through Mitchell’s dark fringe. All at once, his complete attention is ensnared mid-nod and the automatic gesture falters as he watches his best friend swallow the length of him down whole. 

His world shrinks then, to the barely warm nose pressed tight against the thin curls that circle the base of his cock and the intoxicating pull of Mitchell’s throat. He can feel chilly fingertips lightly circling his hard nipples and can only pray that Annie won’t stop what she’s doing, even if Herrick himself showed up at their door.

With only the slightest of glances back at those teasing brown eyes as Annie presses her cool lips to his neck, he understands how this will go with all the certainty in the world. He understands that although he’s the only one of the three with a pulse, that he is most assuredly a dead man walking. 

He also understands that he would gladly open Death’s door if these were to be his guides.


End file.
